Transformers Ninjago
by thomasbartlett123
Summary: It had been three years Since the Ninja had vanished. Jack Darby, son of Loyd Garmadon has been following in his father's footsteps, so what happens when the ninja return, right in the middle of a war which spans countless millinia.
1. Chapter 1

Arcee, a blue and pink cybertronian two-wheeler femme with a japanese motorbike alt-mode was in the base's training room. She was looking through the internet the other day and found a highly advanced fighting technique, one which was rather hard to counter, naturally, she liked the idea, unfortunately, it was also impossible to do correctly. Jump up, Kick back, Flip then spin. She got the jump up and Kick easily, but couldn't get the last two parts to work and fell down for the fifth time with a loud metallic bang.

"Scrap!" She hissed in pain as she rubbed her side.

"Arcee, what are you doing?" Asked a voice, She turned around and found her human partner Jack standing there with a soft smile on his lips. Oddly he chose to wear what looked like a grey and green martial arts outfit with a golden dragon-head shaped badge on it.

"Trying to learn this new fighting style." Arcee sighed in annoyance. "The instructions read, Jump, Kick flip then spin."

Jack looked at her then chuckled, he found this funny?!

"Arcee, that's spinjitsu you need a training course to do it." Jack chuckled lightly. "After you get the hang of it, you can do it without the course."

"Oh really?" Arcee asked. "And you know this how?"

Jack raised his left eyebrow then the next thing she knew, Jack was a spinning, oddly green blur, a miniature tornado, he suddenly stopped with a slight stagger. "That, was spinjitsu."

"And the vortex?" Arcee asked, astounded at the preformance.

"What happens when you truely master the art." Jack smiled coyly. "I was just comming here to practice with Miko."

"MIKO!?" Arcee coffed in shock. Speak of the she-devil, the pink haired asian walked in, wearing a blue outfit simular to Jack's.

"Uh yep." The girl shrugged. "So,what are you doing?"

"Trying to learn spinjitsu." Arcee admitted in a bored tone. "And failing." She added.

"PFFFT!" Miko snorted as she spun into a blue vortex but it was unstable and she ended up flinging her self aside. "Ouch."

"Training." Jack told her sharply. "Mimic the standard movements but stay below velocity." Miko groaned but nodded as she proceded to go through the movements slowly. Arcee watched intently. Miko Jumped only slightly, Kicked and flipped back at the same time and roundhouse kicked an invisible opponent, then repeated. After five minutes Miko stopped and leant forwards with her hands on her knees, panting.

"Good Job miko." Jack smiled at her softly. He then pulled a lightbulb from his robes and tossed to Miko who caught it. "Concentrate Miko, remember too little and it won't work, toomuch and it breaks."

"Yeah yeah." Miko muttered as she held the light bulb with boths hands, confusion Arcee. The girl's expression was one of pure concentration. A small blue charge lit the bulb dimmly and it kept flickering. Suddenly, The blob exploded, making miko drop it in shock.

"How?" Arcee asked in confusion.

"Arcee, some humans can conduct elemental energies, Miko is a decendant of one of them, she is the daughter of Jay, master of lightning." Jack explained. "And as such, she inherrited his abilities."

"Doesn't that make her dangerous?" Arcee asked in concern.

"Only untrained." Jack shrugged. "The real reason she is here is not the exchange studant program but because I'm the only one left who can teach her." He then looked at Miko who was on the verge of tears. "You see Arcee, there's only one other in this world who can manipulate electricity."

"It's you, isn't it?" Arcee asked after a few moments, Jack nodded. "So, June can do this too?"

"No, mum can't but she knows spinjitsu." Jack explained. "My dad was a friend of Miko's parents, Nya and Jay."

"Okay, so, I take it your father was like this Jay then?" Arcee asked.

"No, Jack's dad was Loyd Garmadon, the green Ninja and the master of Spinjitsu before him." Miko explained. "But the Ninja and all that went missing three years Back."

Jack sighed then nodded. Arcee couldn't believe it, Jack's father and Miko's dad were missing, and three years ago? That's when she arrived on earth, if only she had known, she would of tried to stop it happening.

"It's okay 'Cee, I know you would of tried to help but Nya and Jay were both too stuborn for their own good." Jack sighed. "Besides, Cole was with them, it's kinda hard to stop them once they get started, much like Miko." Arcee nodded in understanding,she was exactly the same.

"So, would you teach my spinjitsu?" Arcee asked.

Jack gave her a shocked look, like he wasn't expecting it at all but he regained his composure. "I'll try Arcee but you'll need a larger sparring partner."

======  
3 hours later

Optimus was walking through the base when he heard the sounds of fighting but no metal hitting, so it couldn't of been any cybertronians, which meant it was the kids. As he peaked into the training room he was shocked to see Arcee mimicking what Jack and Miko were doing while Bumblebee and Raf cheered them on.

"What is going on in here?" Optimus asked curiously. The kids stopped and Arcee nearly fell over in shock.

"I'm sorry if we bothered you Optimus, we were just training." Jack explained. Optimus was slightly confused, training for what?

"I see, but training for what exactly?" Optimus asked. He didn't mean to pry but he was curious.

"Self Defense and following in the path of our parents." Miko piped up, earning a raised optic ridge from Optimus. "Jack and me know Spinjitsu, a super old but awesome martial art!"

"I can vouch for that." Arcee piped up and Bumblebee beeped in agreement.

"Could I have a demonstration?" Optimus asked, he was always fascinated with earth cloture, even Ratchet was to some degree.

"Sure, Jack?" Miko asked as she got into a fighting stance.

"Alright, no powers though." Jack warned. Optimus was confused by that, what powers?

Miko went to hit jack with a roundhouse kick but jack flipped over it and tried to land a kick of his own, Miko ducked under and flipped to her feet as jack spun around, suddenly both were swirling blurs, Miko a blue one while Jack was oddly green. The two vortexes clashed and were both flung back slightly before they clashed again, this time the blue vortex shot up towards the roof and diminished leaving Miko in the upper corner, clinging to the two walls and Panting, the green vortex had stopped, revealing Jack in a defensive stance, right arms out, left arm in. Miko lunged from the fifty meter height and once again became a blue blur as she sailed across the distance and towards Jack. Jack flipped back and hit the swirling vortex with his left leg before ducking back slightly and throwing a punch, the vortex diminished as Miko was thrown aside and landed on the floor with an audible slap.

"Oww...you win." Miko groaned. "Too dizzy."

Jack smiled as he helped Miko up. Optimus was stunned, this fighting style was a human invention?! No wonder Arcee and 'bee liked it, it was too fast to even track properly.

"Impressive." Optimus managed. "I can see why Arcee would be interested in this."

"Powers this time?" Miko asked with a coy grin.

"No Miko, while I could handle it, I'm not sure that Raf or the bots could." Jack stated as he shook his head. "Anyway, it's time for you to practice some more." He added as he handed Miko a light bulb. She groaned in annoyance before grasping the metal base with both hands. Arcee giggled a bit as the light flickered, Optimus scanned it and found Miko was giving off a lot of voltage, so much so it could and should of killed her by now, suddenly, the light bulb popped loudly and shattered. Arcee and Bumblebee snorted laughs.

"Miko, watch me please." Jack requested as he held another light bulb in his hand, it flickered on and stayed on until he handed it to Miko. "Calm mind, calm powers, balanced Mind, balanced powers, do you understand now?" Miko nodded and tried to get the bulb to stay lit.

Jack nodded and his left hand caught fire, Making Optimus give a surprised yelp, JACK WAS COMBUSTING! Jack flicked his hand lightly and the fire dissapeared, much to Optimus' relief. Jack then help his palm open and aimed towards a section of the floor and a white jet shot from his hand, freezing the area he was aiming at. He then flung a fireball at the frozen patch, thawing the ice away.  
Jack then punched his fist into the ground and a hunk of rock from the wall flew at him, jack aimed both his palms at it and powerful arks of electricity shot forwards and vaporised the rock, an impressive feet. Optimus was about to comment when a swirling purple vortex opened up and a blonde man in shredded green clothing was thrown through as it closed.

Jack looked over the man in shock. "Jackson,who is this?" Optimus asked, he had a feeling Jack did know who this was.

Jack fell to his knees over the battered man who looked at him in confusion. "Jack?"

Jack hugged the person tightly. "DAD!"


	2. Chapter 2

The entire room was speachless, a strange blonde man in tattered green uniform had landed in the base and was apparently Jack's father. If the man was scared of the autobots,he certianly didn't show it, or didn't care. Miko took a photo with her phone then squeeled like a fangirl at a concert. Bumblebee and Arcee looked at her in confusion.

"DUDE! You're Loyd Garmadon! The first green ninja!" Miko squeeled with Joy as she took another three photos.

"Jack, who's this?" Loyd asked calmly as he gestured to Miko.

"That's Miko, Nya and Jay's girl." Jack explained with a smile. "She's currently learning to control her powers and use spinjitsu." Loyd nodded then looked to Raf and Bumblebee.

"Whoa, and I thought Zane's suit was big." Loyd awed then looked at Raf. "Is he an esquivel?" Raf nodded with a slight blush. "Who knows, maybe you'll be like your father's cousin Cole."

"Wait, I'm related to Cole, as in the master of earth?" Raf awed curiously. Loyd smiled and nodded. "Neat."

"So, what's with the robots?" Loyd asked as he sat up.

"They're autobots." Jack told him. "Sientient robotic organisms from the planet cybertron, they're on earth to protect it from the decepticons who are here for energon and our planet."

"Ugh, why did it have to be aliens?" Loyd groaned in annoyance as Jack helped him to his feet. "What's next, the overlord again?"

Jack shuddered and gulped. He had heard all the stories he had been taught and told by his father and mother about the overloard. his mother was just lucky that she was saved by Wu and Garmadon. "Hopefully not."

"Greatings, I am Optimus Prime." Optimus greeted the blonde ninja. "It is an honor to meet you."

"Uh...thanks?" Loyd asked/replied with slight confusion. "Where am I?"

"Autobot secret Base." Jack told him. "This is a massive secret dad, bigger than flute big." Loyd's eyes went huge briefly then he nodded.

"Flute?" Miko asked in confusion. "What flute? Why is a flute secret? Can you tel us? please, please, please?"

"No Miko." Jack and loyd deadpanned.

"AWWW!" Miko groaned.

"Sorry, it's above even fowler's paygrade." Jack joked playfully.

"So...Jack, look,I'm sorry for leaving you and your mum but this was very importent." Loyd explained calmly.

"I know dad, but who's going to tell mum?" Jack asked. Loyd looked fearful and gulped.

"Jack, as much as I would love to, she frankly scares me to death, not even Wu in a bad mood can do that." Loyd shuddered.

"Tellme what?" Asked a stern voice from the doorway. Loyd gulped and turned around. "LOYD MONGOVEMNY GARMNADON WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

 **Oh oh, June's mad...**

 **So which of the Ninja should make the appearance next?**

 **Nya**

 **Jay**

 **Cole**

 **Kai**

 **Wu**

 **Zane and pixel**

 **Garmadon**

 **Derek? (brown ninja)**


	3. Chapter 3

"So...Jack, look,I'm sorry for leaving you and your mum but this was very importent." Loyd explained calmly.

"I know dad, but who's going to tell mum?" Jack asked. Loyd looked fearful and gulped.

"Jack, as much as I would love to, she frankly scares me to death, not even Wu in a bad mood can do that." Loyd shuddered.

"Tellme what?" Asked a stern voice from the doorway. Loyd gulped and turned around. "LOYD MONGOVEMNY GARMNADON WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"Uhh-err...J-june, nice t-to see you again." Loyd stuttered in fear. Miko laughed her ass off, seeing the world's greatest fighter afraid of a nurse was nothing short of hilarious. There was a slight metallic hiss of pistons from behind June as a white robe wearing silver humanoid with blue optics walked out from behind her.

"June, I think you've startled him again." The being spoke with a monotone male voice. "Besides, I have already given the explanation."

"ZANE!" Miko called as she tackled the ninjroid into a hug. "YOU ROCK HEAD!" She laughed.

"But my head is made of titanuim alloys, not rocks?" Zane stated with slight confusion. He then looked up at the autobots. "Hello, My name is Zane."

Arcee looked at the ninjroid with intrege, in all honestly, she found it kind of amusing. He obviously didn't get jokes and was apparently Logical, which could mean he'd be like perceptor.

"Zane, meet the autobots." Loyd introduced, not wanting to be on the recieving end of the fastest spinjitsu fighter, June.

"Greatings." Zane smiled. 'hey' Greeted a female voice from the ninjroid's frame. 'Name's pixel, I share this body with Zane.'

"Is it just me or did Pixel use conjunctions?" Jack asked in confusion.

'I've updated my software to allow for more fluint speach.' Pixel informed them then Zane looked embarrised, if that was even possible.

"Greatings, I am Optimus Prime." Optimus greeted with a soft smile. "I have of course head of your sacrifice Zane to stop the overloard."

"It was nothing." Zane smiled as he rubbed his upper arm. He suddenly straighted and his optics dimmed momentarily. "I've detected Five more slip-dimensional vortexes like the ones that brought us here."

"Is it dad and mum?!" Miko demanded with excitment. Zane's optics dimmed slightly then he nodded.

"Yes but Samukai's skelaton army is arriving through one." Zane stated and sounded worried. June gulped and pulled twin kurinai from her back pocket and held one in each hand. Miko giggled and rushed over to a case by the side of the training room and pulled out an odd gem-like band and pressed the button.

"Samuria X Armor is on route to the location and will begin auto-fight." Miko giggled as she pulled her sleave over the gem and then pulled out a pair of iron nun-chucks from the same case. Loyd pulled a black and green-clad sword from the shieth on his back and Jack pulled two katanas from his sides. Even raf pulled out shirikens, much like Zane, although his were black with blue gems. Arcee onlined her blasters and Bumblebee jumped up and threw a few jabs at the air. Optimus's battle mask clicked down and they proceeded to rush for the ground-bridge.

"RATCHET, Activate the bridge at these co-ordinates!" Zane called as he sent the location to RATCHET. The old medic nodded and did so as they rushed through the groundbridge before he could even ask about the humans going. On the other side of the vortex was a small village which laid just outside of town, Jermonikai Village. Skelatons were already rampaging through the town and massive war machines were destroying everything. Even the Cops were falling back. One looked over at the new green vortex and exclaimed with joy as he saw the ninja rush through. "GO NINJA GO!" Loyd and Jack rushed forwards towards the Skelatons and engaged Kruncha and knuckle in battle, June rushed from roof to roof, kicking skelatons off. Zane and Arcee delt with one of the bone cycles while 'bee and Optimus faught a large skull monstertruck. Raf and Miko were riding on the Samurai X suit, hitting off any skelatons which tried to get on it. Suddenly a four armed skelaton shoved it's way through the ranks, a bone sword in each of it's four bony hands.

"Ninja! You shall fail this day!" He declaired as he toppled the Samulai X suit, Miko used spinjitsu to get Raf to saftey.

"OH NO YOU DON'T SMUKAI!" Cried an old man's voice as a gold and silver vortex rammed into him.

"Wu!? But you're ... you're rusty old man!" Samukai cackled.

"Nothing like Bone to sharpen my edge." Wu smirked as he sent the skelaton sprawling with a swing of his staff.

"Sensie!" both Loyd and Zane cried with joy.


End file.
